El Mentor
by Imari-Mizutama
Summary: Kung Jin es un joven intrépido, que a menudo se mete en problemas a causa de su conducta delictiva. Tras enterarse de la muerte de su primo Kung Lao, sus sueños de ser un gran luchador se derrumbaron. Después de asistir a su funeral, se encuentra con un enigmático hombre enmascarado, quien se ofrece a entrenarlo y ayudarlo a realizar su sueño de convertirse en un poderoso guerrero.


Hola. Este fic participa en el reto **Plot Twist** del foro de Mortal Kombat **Who's Next?**.

Es un placer participar nuevamente en un reto.

El pasado de Kung Jin como delincuente antes de unirse a los monjes Shaolin y eventualemente a las Fuerzas Especiales me parece interesante, así que quise hacer un One Shot partiendo de eso. Siento que es un fic muy sencillo, nada del otro mundo. En esta historia Kung Jin es un adolescente de unos 15 años. Modifiqué algunos acontecimientos de MK, para poder ensamblar mejor algunas cosas; tal vez no se note mucho. Espero que sea de su gusto.

* * *

 **El Mentor  
**

* * *

—¡Deténganlo! —gritaba deseperado un hombre en un bazar, mientras corría, llamando la atención de comerciantes y clientes—, ¡atrapen a ese ladrón!

Su corpulencia no le permitía correr con la rapidez que él quería. No osbtante a su llamado asistieron dos guardias de seguridad que corrían con mayor agilidad que él, dejándolo atrás después de algunos instantes. Con macana en mano, ordenaban al sujeto detenerse, sin tener éxito.

Constantemente chocaban con las personas que recorrían el bazar, tirando carretas con mercancia o empujando a los individuos que no se habían percatado de la persecución y que se cruzaban en su camino. Los caminantes miraban extrañados a los tres hombres, murmurando y elucubrando las causas de la agitación.

Sujetando fuertemente una bolsa de manta llena de piedras y metales preciosos, el delincuente miró hacia atrás y sonrió maliciosamente, al ver lo lejos que estaban los guardias, pese a su frenético intento de alcanzarlo.

—Idiotas —dijo en voz baja, burlándose de su evidente cansancio, mientras él huía sin el menor agotamiento—, no lograrán atraparme.

Pero su soberbia sonrisa desapareció cuando regresó la mirada al frente y vio que estaba a punto de chocar con el gran muro de una construcción.

—Oh... no —dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, al darse cuenta que no había ningún lugar por dónde pudiera escaparse, pues el muro era inmenso y cerraba la calle de extremo a extremo.

Se paró en seco y lo vio de arriba a abajo. Después miró hacia atrás de nuevo, observando a los guardias, acercándose con rapidez.

—¡Es nuestro! —exclamó uno de ellos, sintiéndose victorioso de que el delincuente estaba acorralado.

—¡Sabía que no llegaría muy lejos! —respondió el otro.

El tiempo apremiaba y sin pensarlo más, después de sonreír con malicia nuevamente, tomó una flecha del carcaj que colgaba en su espalda, arrancó una extensa soga de un puesto del bazar, que había sido derrumbado por él accidentalemnte instantes atrás, y la amarró a la flecha. Sacó su arco y apuntó a lo más alto del muro. La flecha quedó clavada justo donde había fijado el blanco.

—¡¿Qué rayos...?! —exclamó sorprendido uno de los guardias, pues no esperaba esa reacción del delincuente.

La larga soga colgaba desde lo alto del muro. El joven ladrón comprobó que estuviera lo suficientemente firme para aguantar su peso y comenzó a trepar por ella con agilidad.

—¡Maldición! —dijo irritado un guardia, señalándolo— ¡Está escapando!

Trataron de correr aún más rápido, con el fin de evitar que siguiera subiendo. No obstante el joven logró llegar hasta arriba. Una vez ahí, echó un vistazo abajo y comenzó a jalar la soga. Emitió una risilla al ver a los guardias brincoteando para tratar de alcanzarla, mientras gritaban palabras que él no podía percibir con claridad a causa de la distancia.

Cuando la soga estuvo totalmente fuera de su alcance, emprendió la huída de nuevo. Era un viejo castillo abandonado, que permanecía ahí sólo como símbolo del pueblo. El joven corría sonriente, observando el botín que consiguió. Sabía que había logrado salirse con la suya.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, trató de entrar sigilosamente, esperando que sus padres no lo vieran con la bolsa llena de joyas robadas.

Contrario a su deseo, en la sala no sólo estaban sus padres, con una triste expresión, sino también el dios del trueno, Raiden. Los tres lo miraron al mismo tiempo. La madre tenía los ojos rojos, y una lágrima caía lentamente por su mejilla.

El padre negó con la cabeza y caminó furioso hasta él.

—Kung Jin, lo has hecho de nuevo, ¿verdad? —le arrancó la bolsa de las manos y miró el interior, perdiendo el aliento tras descubrir el contenido.

Kung Jin sentía que ardía por dentro, a causa de la terrible vergüenza de haber sido descubierto por su padre.

—¡¿Joyas?! —dijo horrorizado—. Ya no te limitas al barro o al pan, ¡te atreviste a robar joyas! —aventó la bolsa al suelo, haciendo que todas se regaran estrepitosamente.

—¡Basta! —la desconsolada madre imploró, temiendo que su marido pudiera golpearlo—. Tenemos una pena mayor, ¿no lo entiendes?

Entonces el padre agachó la cabeza, pero sin quitar su dura expresión. Le dio la espalda a Kung Jin y regresó al lado de Raiden. El joven vio que el dios sostenía algo entre sus manos, que sería entregado al patriarca de la familia Kung: un lienzo de fina tela, con el escudo de Mortal Kombat en el centro.

—No puede ser... —susurró Kung Jin y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas.

Él sabía que esos lienzos eran entregados a las familias de los kombatientes que perdían la vida durante el brutal torneo. Su primo..., su ídolo..., s _u mentor..._ , era el único miembro de la familia Kung, que tras la muerte del Gran Kung Lao, después de cientos de años, tuvo la grandeza y el poder sufiencte para ser digno de participar en el torneo Mortal Kombat.

—Resignación, Kung Jin —dijo Raiden. Sabía que sería un gran golpe para él, como para toda la orgullosa familia—. Murió haciendo lo que él tanto anheló, y donde a menudo decía que quería morir, cuando se le cuestionaba sobre ello.

—No pudo haber sido derrotado... —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, negándose a creer la realidad—. Yo creía en él. Raiden..., ¿por qué pasó?

—Kung Lao no fue derrotado; fue un vencedor, asesinado por la espalda por un mal y despreciable perdedor. Pero yo me encargaré de que pague por su osadía y su cobardía.

La ira se apoderó del joven, después de escuchar esas palabras. Hubiese deseado que su primo muriera en kombate, ante un oponente más _poderoso_ que él, con dignidad. En cambio su muerte fue humillante e injusta.

Se puso de pie y encaró a Raiden, temblando a causa del intenso coraje que sentía.

—La venganza no cambia el pasado. Te hubieras encargado de evitar que esta tragedia ocurriera. Gracias, Raiden —dijo de forma sarcástica—, te preocupas mucho por la Tierra, y pretendes salvarla del mal; pero no puedes ni cuidar la espalda de uno de los tuyos.

—¡Kung Jin, reverénciate en este momento ante Raiden y ruégale que te perdone por tu insolencia! —exigió el padre, enfurecido por la descortesía de su hijo.

—No eres digno de ser un dios —finalizó y se fue a paso rápido.

—¡Kung Jin! —gritó aún más enfadado el padre, quien de inmediato caminó hacia él para alcazarlo y darle un castigo; pero su esposa lo jaló de un brazo y lo detuvo.

Raiden no repondió nada. Se sentía apenado y culpable por esa tragedia. Sentía que había fallado y era responsable de la muerte de Kung Lao, así que aceptó la recriminación de Kung Jin, la cual, por muy descortés que era, la consideraba cierta.

* * *

En la tarde del día siguiente, en el jardín del sepulcro familiar de la familia Kung, en medio de un cielo lluvioso, se encontraban las cenizas de Kung Lao, puestas en un altar, cuya urna estaba rodeada de incienso y un retrato del guerrero caído.

A un lado del altar había un gong, balanceándose lenta y silenciosamente, al ser rosado por el viento. Con sombrilla en mano, para evitar ser mojados por la lluvia, los familiares, en su mayoría con la cabeza agachada, meditaban y oraban para que el espíritu de su difunto llegara a su destino.

En el lugar se escuchaban las gotas de lluvia impactando el pasto, uno que otro relámpago y los lamentos de las mujeres. Un hombre de edad avanzada, quien ademas se había encargado de realizar los rituales correspondientes a la ceremonia fúnebre, tomó la urna y la llevó dentro de la cripta familiar, cuya puerta se cerraría y no volvería a abrirse hasta que otro difunto se les uniera.

Con mucho dolor, al ver la puerta cerrarse, los familiares comenzaron a caminar, para regresar a sus hogares, en absoluto silencio.

El joven Kung Jin estaba inmóvil. Sin sombrilla que lo cubriera, la lluvia lo empapó completamente, sin embargo no le importaba. Su mente se encontraba en blanco, recordando cada momento vivido junto a su primo. Su padre le indicó a la madre que caminaran para volver a casa.

Ella al ver que no los seguía, se detuvo.

—Espera —dijo en voz baja y volteó a ver a Kung Jin, quien seguía con la mirada perdida.

El padre volteó a verlo con desprecio, mientras la fría lluvia bañanaba su cuerpo.

—Deja que la lluvia lave el buen nombre que tu hijo ha ensuciado con sus actos —indignado, y después de una severa mirada, jaló ligeramente el brazo de su esposa para hacerla caminar.

Ella no quería que Kung Jin permaneciera solo y bajo la tormenta; no obstante tenía que respetar la decisión de su marido.

* * *

Por largas horas Kung Jin se quedó en la misma posición. Sin sentir nada, sin escuchar nada, sin pensar en nada. Las negras nubes se disiparon y la lluviá cesó. Fue la luz de la luna lo que lo hizo reaccionar. Miró a su alrededor, percatándose de que estaba completamente solo. Dio una última mirada a la cripta en donde estaban las cenizas de Kung Lao y después de una reverencia, comenzó a caminar.

Como una piedra que rueda libre por la tierra, Kung Jin caminó sin rumbo fijo. No deseaba regresar a su casa, simplemente siguió a la luna, como si quisiera alcanzarla, sabiendo que ante tal objetivo su recorrido sería infinito.

Poco a poco comenzó a pasar por calles y senderos desconocidos para él, estando lejos, muy lejos de su hogar. Abatido por la tristeza, no hacía más que caminar por kilómetros enteros. Las luces de las casas estaban apagadas, al ser más de la media noche. No había nadie más que él en las calles, escuchándose el eco de sus pisadas a cada paso que daba.

Sin darse cuenta, se adentró a un bosque, dejando atrás el pueblo. Cuando vio que estaba rodeado de árboles y arbustos, supo que estaba tan lejos como quería estar.

—Vaya, la luna es la peor brújula que he usado en mi vida —dijo de forma un tanto bromista, mirando a su alrededor —... aunque, ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca he usado una —sonrió y emitió una risilla, que pronto se apagó.

Suspiró melancólicamente y se sentó, recargándose en un árbol. Con la cabeza agachada, y una mirada cargada de tristeza, recordó a su primo, a su padre, a su madre. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo pena por su actitud rebelde y delictiva, que deshonraba a su familia.

De pronto, una voz le habló, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —dijo la voz de un varón—. Luces abatido.

Kung Jin se sobresaltó, pues no imaginó que hubiera alguien más en el bosque. Buscó con la mirada a la persona que le habló, pero a causa de la oscuridad sólo distinguió su silueta. El hombre estaba de pie, afilando una espada con una piedra.

—No es así —negó su tristeza, mirando con extrañeza la sombra del sujeto.

—Tu boca puede decir mil palabras, pero tus ojos no pueden mentir —comentó, y después de revisar el borde de la espada, la metió en la funda de su cintura—. Algo te pasa, no puedes ocultarlo.

El joven respiró hondamente. Sin más remedio tuvo que admitir que su estado emocional estaba deteriorado.

—Pues ya que insiste... ¿acaso la muerte de un ser querido no es suficiente motivo para sentir tristeza?

El extraño hombre se acercó a él, y, al estar en un lugar más iluminado, se desconcertó al ver su extraña indumentaria. Tenía puesta una elegante túnica azul oscuro, con cintas rojas y una máscara tradicional, de material metálico, parecida a la que usaban los guerreros chinos en la antigüedad.

—No, a mi forma de ver, eso no es motivo para sentir tristeza. La muerte de un ser querido es más que dolor. La muerte de un ser querido puede lograr cosas inimaginables. El recuerdo y lo que se queda aquí —colocó su dedo índice sobre el pecho del joven— dan fuerza a quienes siguen vivos para cumplir promesas, valor para enfrentar los miedos, coraje para lograr las metas.

Incrédulo, Kung Jin se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa, riendo.

—¿En verdad piensa eso? No puede ser cierto. Lo único que siento en estos momentos es... dolor.

El hombre lo inspeccionó de arriba a abajo, encontrando un rostro en el cual la experiencia no figuraba.

—Eres muy joven para comprender y encontrar lo que hay enterrado debajo del dolor. En algún momento, cuando el tiempo se haya encargado de unirte con la resignación, verás que el simple hecho de escuchar el nombre del difunto, te dará el aliento que necesitas para lograr lo que deseas, sin importar el tamaño de tus sueños.

Kung Jin cerró los ojos, volvió a sentarse en el árbol y tomó un puñado de tierra.

—¿Sueños? Todos mis sueños se han _pulverizado_ —abrió su puño y dejó caer la tierra lentamente, observándola con amargura—. Mi sueño era ser un poderoso luchador; luchar en el torneo Mortal Kombat. Mi primo logró hacerlo. Él prometió entrenarme al terminar el torneo; sin embargo, en lugar de que él regresara, Lord Raiden llegó a informarnos de su muerte.

El sujeto agachó la cabeza. Por alguna razón pareció sentir una profunda tristeza por el joven.

—Para aquellos que piensan que su existencia tiene como único fin ser guerreros, no hay adversidades. Para los débiles, éstas son muros de piedra imposibles de traspasar, para los fuertes, son como cascadas, tan fáciles de traspasar, que no temen _empapar_ sus ropas con el _agua_ de la adversidad.

Kung Jin, a pesar de que su interior siempre le decía que su destino era ser un gran luchador y salvador de la Tierra, también se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo, por la rebeldía y el fuerte impulso de robar y delinquir.

—¿Yo cómo podría ser un guerrero? He actuado mal y es por eso que mi familia cree que nunca podré ser más que un vulgar ladrón.

—¿Ladrón?

—Sí, un ladrón. Un vulgar y despreciable ladrón. Palabras comunes que esucho en las calles cuando paso frente a la gente.

El hombre dio dos pasos atrás, sorprendido de que ese muchacho, con inocente rostro y amable mirar, fuera un delincuente. Sin embargo, algo le dijo que no robaba por ambición, sino como un acto de rebeldía, al querer ser escuchado, al estar en desacuerdo con las injusticias de su entorno. Un problema común en la adolescencia, en donde los jóvenes desfogan esa inquietud de diversas maneras y Kung Jin encontró desfogue en el robo.

—Siempre es tiempo para cambiar. Cuando hay arrepentimiento, por mínimo que sea, es seguro que lograrás cambiar aquello que te atormenta. Además, para lograr convertirte en un guerrero, sólo necesitas una cosa: voluntad. Un hombre puede tener la espada más poderosa, la armadura más resistente, el puño más fuerte y el espíritu más valiente, pero sin voluntad nada de eso serviría. Con la voluntad lo tienes todo, sin ella no tienes nada.

El hombre le dio la espalda, listo para emprender un largo camino.

—Veo en ti, y en la forma en la que miras a tu arco, a un guerrero dormido, que puede ser despertado fácilmente para que el mundo lo reconozca. Sigue las huellas que mis pies dejan sobre la tierra y juntos lograremos que ese guerrero despierte —el hombre comenzó a caminar, sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

Kung Jin lo miró incrédulo.

—¿Usted sabe luchar?

Al escuchar la interrogante, se detuvo por un momento, sin mirar atrás.

—Estás hablando con alguien que a tu edad, al igual que tú, tuvo muchos sueños, y que a base de mucho trabajo, hoy es un guerrero —continuó su camino serenamente.

Con esperanzas de seguir en la búsqueda de su sueño, que creyó que había sido incinerado junto con las cenizas de su primo, sintió una gran emoción de que una nueva oportunidad se habría atravesado en su camino.

El hombre creía en su poder oculto y deseaba entrenarlo. Kung Jin miró sus pisadas plasmadas en la fresca tierra del bosque y, sin pensarlo más, lo siguió.

* * *

Caminaron por mucho tiempo, hasta llegar a una choza un tanto derruida y apartada de la civilización. Era la morada del maestro, quien amablemente acogió a Kung Jin.

Al ser muy noche y después de una larga caminata, tuvieron que dormir, para recuperar energías para el entrenamiento del día siguiente.

—Dormirás aquí —dijo el maestro, aventando una cobija a una tabla de madera situada en el piso, en un rincón de la sala—. Hasta mañana —se metió a su habitación, la cual no tenía puerta sino una larga cortina que iba desde el techo hasta el suelo.

Kung Jin no lucía muy convencido de la tabla en la que tendría que dormir, recordando con nostalgia su acogedora cama.

—Tomando en cuenta que pensaba dormir en medio del bosque, creo que no debería quejarme —tomó la cobija y, resignado, se acostó.

Estaba mirando al techo, recordando a sus padres y pensando en la triste partida de su primo. Por más que intentó conciliar el sueño nunca lo logró. Lo único que hacía era pensar por horas.

De repente sintió curiosidad por conocer la identidad de su maestro. "¿Quién será él?" "¿Cómo es su rostro?", se preguntaba una y otra vez. Quiso saciar su curiosidad y se levantó.

Pensando que el maestro dormía profundamente al ser altas horas de la madrugada, se adentró a su cuarto, silenciosa y lentamente, caminando casi de puntillas.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó en voz baja, cuando se acercó a la cama, enojado de ver que el maestro tenía puesta la máscara, pues creía que se la había quitado para dormir.

Al notar que el hombre dormía profundamente, acercó su mano a su rostro con lentitud para remover la máscara. No obstante, sintió una mano atrapando su muñeca súbitamente, exaltándolo y haciéndolo gritar del susto.

—Buen intento —habló con voz baja el maestro—, pero no a cualquiera le concedo el honor de ver mi rostro. Demuestra que eres un digno guerrero, y cuando eso pase, yo mismo me quitaré la máscara ante ti —le soltó la mano y se giró para darle la espalda—. Ahora ve a dormir.

Kung Jin se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes, y después salió de la habitación.

—¿Digno guerrero? —negó con la cabeza, pensando que eso sería imposible—. Me temo que nunca conoceré su rostro.

Regresó a la tabla y se recostó, esperando poder dormir, pues tenía mucho trabajo por hacer al amanecer.

* * *

En cuanto la luz del sol se asomó por el horizonte, el maestro despertó al joven, para comenzar con su preparación. Ambos salieron de la choza, y en los amplios jardines le daría su primer lección.

—Lo primero que debes tener en cuenta —dijo el maestro—, es que un guerrero siempre tiene que estar alerta —repentinamente le dio un golpe de regular intensidad con un largo bastón de madera.

—¡Hey! —colocó sus manos en el abdomen, mirándolo con indignación—. ¿Por qué hizo eso?

—El enemigo siempre esperará a que estés desprevenido para atacar —lo golpeó nuevamente, pero esta vez en la espalda.

—¡Deje de golpearme! —reclamó después de quejarse y de estirar sus brazos para tratar de frotarse la espalda.

—No te gustaría conocer la reacción del enemigo si le pides algo cómo eso.

Viendo que el joven estaba distraído quejándose de dolor, levantó el bastón, con el fin de darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero en cuestión de segundos, sintió una fuerte mano deteniendo el ataque.

—Muy bien —dijo satisfecho—. Al fin te defiendes. Esperaba que desde el primer ataque estuvieras alerta, pero tomando en cuenta lo indisciplinado que eres, me conformo con esto.

Kung Jin soltó el bastón y miró a su maestro con molestia.

—¿Indisciplinado? Es mi primer lección con usted, ¿por qué dice que soy indisciplinado?

—El alumno sólo debe observar y aprender. Y tú no haces más que cuestionar y levantarle la voz a tu maestro.

Con el ceño fruncido, Kung Jin cruzó los brazos. Se acercó a él y abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo, lo dicho por él era irrefutable, así que prefirió guardar silencio.

—Eso es un progreso. Cuando aprendes a controlar tu boca y tus emociones, estás listo para controlar tu fuerza, tu cuerpo, tus puños y esto —sacó su espada de la funda y la miró.

—Sí..., ya entendí —dijo de mala gana, pues, aunque deseaba hacerle saber su disgusto, tenía que aprender a no cuestionar a los adultos.

El maestro observó por unos instantes el arco del joven, el cual estaba recargado en un árbol.

—¿Alguna vez has practicado alguna técnica de artes marciales?

Con una sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta.

—Sí, mi primo me enseño algunos ataques. No recuerdo qué clase de técnica era, pues cuando eso pasó, apenas estaba aprendiendo a escribir; pero ese día se quedó grabado en mi memoria para siempre, y desde ese día, esos golpes los práctico cada mañana.

—Si tanto los has practicado, entonces debería impresionarme de lo que sabes hacer. ¡Muéstrame!

Kung Jin, confiado de sí mismo, aceptó el desafío del maestro. Ambos se pusieron en guardia.

El primero en atacar fue el joven. Soltó un puñetazo, esperando impactar en su cara, pero fue evadido fácilmente. Esperando no volver a fallar, con el otro puño volvió a hacer lo mismo, pero de igual modo fue esquivado. El maestro logró atrapar su puño en el aire, le torció la mano, a tal grado que el mismo brazo acabó torcido, ocasionando un alarido de dolor.

—¡Basta! —suplicó— ¡Me va a fracturar el brazo y no podré volver a barrer las toneladas de hojas que me obligó a barrer antes de entrenar!

—¡Te dije que a un enemigo no se le pide clemencia! —le torció aún más el brazo, esuchándose el crujir de sus huesos al dislocarse.

Kung Jin gritó aún más fuerte, mientras el maestro seguía sujetando su extremidad de manera ruda.

—Eres muy blando —el maestro negó con la cabeza, desaprobando tal actitud—. No durarías mucho en kombate de esa forma.

Sin embargo, el hombre sabía que esa no era la verdadera actitud de Kung Jin, simplemente el joven se negaba a atacarlo como tenía que hacerlo, por no querer lastimarlo. Así que tenía que estimularlo y hacerlo atacar con su verdadera fuerza, como respondería ante un enemigo real.

Le torció aún más el brazo, sintiendo que casi lo arrancaría. Kung Jin gritó desgarradoramente. Al saber que el maestro lejos de soltarlo lo seguiría lastimando más, su instinto de guerrero le indicó que era momento de atacar.

Con su puño libre, después de un furioso grito, le dio un potente puñetazo en el rostro, que hizo retumbar el metal de la máscara del maestro. Después, casi involuntariamente, como si fuera un instinto igual que el de respirar, le dio los tres golpes estratégicos que su primo le enseño hacía muchos años y que él perfeccionaba cada día: un golpe en la cara, una patada que lo elevó más alto que los árboles, culminando con una patada en el aire que lo llevó violentamente al suelo. Cuando el hombre se impactó en el piso, levantó una densa nube de polvo. La rapidez y fuerza con la que Kung Jin lo atacó no fue la que él esperaba; era superior.

Kung Jin se arrepintió al instante de haberlo golpeado de tal forma, viéndolo con pena sobre el pasto.

—¡Lo siento mucho, maestro! —le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

El maestro estaba un tanto aturdido. Se puso de pie, impresionado de comprobar que no estaba equivocado, y que ese muchacho en verdad poseía un gran poder.

—No te lamentes. Lo hiciste bien. Tienes mucha fuerza; pero debes perder el _miedo_ a atacar. Con miedo no me refiero a cobardía, sino a consideración. Recuerda que al luchar hay dos oponentes y un sólo ganador. No importa si sientes un profundo respeto por tu adversario, si quieres la victoria, y sufrir menos dolor y lesiones, tendrás que responder sin ningún tipo de consideración.

—¡Lo haré! —aseguró Kung Jin y comenzó a correr—. ¡Pero ahora tengo algo más importante que hacer!

—¡¿A dónde vas?! —cuestionó el maestro gritando, viéndolo alejarse.

—¡Me comeré su almuerzo! —gritó sin detenerse. Sabía que al maestro le molestaba que minimizara sus indicaciones, y al ser un joven rebelde, en contra de las reglas, a menudo fingía no tomarles importancia a algunas de sus enseñanzas, sin embargo, siempre las tenía presentes y no las olvidaría nunca.

El maestro lo sabía, por eso demostraba paciencia ante su rebeldía. Tal vez podría ayudarlo a mejorar su habilidades, pero la esencia de una persona no puede cambiarla nada.

* * *

Pasaron varios meses de preparación y entrenamiento. No fue difícil para el maestro que Kung Jin aprendiera sus sabias lecciones tanto de lucha como de la vida misma. El único defecto que veía, era que el joven a menudo hacía lo que le venía en gana, pasando por alto sus indicaciones. Decía ser el primo de Kung Lao, aquel poderoso luchador que logró estár al lado de Raiden y enfrente de enemigos que no cualquiera tendría el valor de desafiar. Y el maestro nunca lo dudaría. La fuerza del apellido Kung se notaba en cada uno de sus golpes.

Por su lado, Kung Jin no estaba de acuerdo en acatar ordenes. Muchas veces lo hacía, pero otras simplemente hacía lo que él quería y no lo que debería hacer. Su esencia rebelde lo hacía no tener la disciplina que el maestro requería. Pero a pesar de todo, su fuerza y potencial no era eclipsado por nada.

Cierto día luchaban en una pelea de entrenamiento. El maestro y Kung Jin repartían y detenían golpes con extraordinaria habilidad y rapidez.

Kung Jin caía varias veces al piso, aturdido, pero se ponía de pie rápidamente, sin importar sentir su tibia sangre saliendo de su nariz. Aprendió a no quejarse de dolor, pues comprendió que así como en la vida de un pescador es inevitable mojarse los pies, en la de un guerrero el dolor y las heridas son inevitables. El pescador decidió ese noble destino, Kung Jin eligió el suyo, y ambos tenían que afrontar las bondades y las desventuras de los destinos que eligieron.

Sus nudillos estaban seriamente lastimados, el sudor se mezclaba con la sangre de sus heridas, pero nada le importaba más que vencer por primera vez a su maestro, para demostrar que finalmente había alcanzado el nivel de habilidad que él pedía para pasar a otro.

El maestro estaba lleno de energía. Habían sido pocos los golpes que había recibido, pero le pareció soprendente que la lucha se estaba extendiendo más de lo habitual. Kung Jin normalmente ya hubiera sido derrotado o se hubiera dado por vencido; sin embargo, esta vez luchaba con mayor coraje que nunca.

De pronto ocurrió lo impensable. Kung Jin dio un brinco que lo llevó tan alto que parecía que atravesaría el cielo. Mientras iba cayendo, vio al maestro, y se concentró para aterrizar ejecutando una Dive Kick. Al impactar con él, lo derribó de una brutal manera, haciendo que el maestro perdiera el conocimiento por unos momentos.

Agitado, Kung Jin corrió para asistirlo. No creyó que su ataque tendría tal potencia. Corrió hacia él y le dio unos leves golpes para hacerlo reaccionar. Despertó tosiendo. Se sentó sobre el pasto, al no sentirse capaz de poder levantarse por el aturdimiento y miró el desconcertado rostro de su aprendiz.

—Es hora —dijo, causando que Kung Jin sonriera entusiasmado.

Supo que tenía la capacidad suficiente para enfrentar enemigos en defensa propia o incluso más allá de eso; así que quiso ponerlo a prueba en un reto mayor.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se las ingenió para llevar a Kung Jin a un reino desconocido para él, en donde el peligro estaba latente en cada esquina. Para su _suerte_ a lo lejos vio a una mujer, rodeada de individuos que parecían tener malas intenciones. Pensó que esa sería una buena oportunidad para poner a prueba las habilidades del joven.

Le indicó que caminaran y se ocultaron detrás de una enorme roca, mientras observaban atentos a la mujer y los agresores.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó curioso el arquero.

—No puedo decirlo —respondió tajantemente, sin apartar la vista de la escena.

—¿Por qué no puede decirlo?

—Porque no debes saberlo.

—¿Y por qué no debo saberlo?

—¿Qué te dije sobre cuestionar a tu maestro? —dijo, harto de sus constantes e imprudentes cuestiones.

A Kung Jin no le quedó más que resignarse y quedarse con la curiosidad. Comezó a ajustar la vista para tratar de ver mejor a los agresores, y se sorprendió al percatarse de su temible aspecto.

—¡Por todos los...! Esos tipos tienen... colmillos, ¡muchos colmillos!

—Tarkatanos... —susurró el maestro.

—¿Tarka-qué? —lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

De pronto todos los aterradores sujetos sacaron unas filosas cuchillas de sus brazos.

—¡¿Vio eso?! ¡Esas hojas salieron su propia carne!

Al ver que la situación se estaba tornando más peligrosa para la mujer, el maestro supo que era momento de actuar.

—¿Qué harías en este momento si estuvieras solo? —esperó escuchar su táctica.

—¿Gritar y echarme a correr?

—Me encantaría cortar tu lengua para evitar que me invadan las ansias de preguntarte algo; pero trataré de no cuestionarte más. Para ayudar a una persona en peligro tienes que esperar el momento preciso para intervenir, con la unica excepción de que haya algo que te obligue a reaccionar rápido. En este caso, los monstruos no hacen más que rondar a la víctima. No podemos acudir ahora, porque algunos están mirando a esta dirección y podrían vernos mientras vamos. ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?

Al no recibir respuesta, se sintió un tanto conforme de que Kung Jin le haya hecho caso con respecto a guardar silencio.

—Está bien que no digas nada, pero ahora sí estoy pidiendo tu respuesta —dijo sin apartar la vista de los tarkatanos.

Pero ante la insistencia de Kung Jin de permanecer callado, el maestro miró a su lado, encontrándose con la sopresa de que el joven no estaba ahí.

—¿Kung Jin? —miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrarlo con la vista.

Se le fue el aliento cuando lo vio caminando de forma retadora hacia los tarkatanos.

—Kung Jin, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?! —gritó furioso, pues ya iba muy adelantado y no podría alcanzarlo sin ser visto por los monstruos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, un cúmulo de extrañas hierbas ardía, levantando una enorme nube de humo que parecía alcanzar el cielo. A un lado, estaba un tarkatano, sujetando una antorcha encendida.

La mujer, con vestimenta de color azul, y cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por un cubrebocas del mismo color, estaba atada a un poste, con un montón hierbas a sus pies.

Varios tarkatanos miraban la escena, a la espera de una decisión final. Un tarkatano, que parecia ser el líder de todos, apareció de repente, haciendo que todos se inclinaran ante él.

Se detuvo frente a la mujer, y comenzó a afilar las largas cuchillas de sus brazos, ante su indiferente mirada, tratando de amedrentarla.

—¡El emperador sabe que nos has traicionado; sabe que te has unido al enemigo! —exclamó.

—El emperador está muerto —tensó la mandíbula, recordando el cuerpo sin vida del tirano, siendo levantado por los tarkatanos.

—¡Él vive y quiere que ardas como pago por tu traición! —le arrebató la antorcha encendida a quien la tenía agarrada y la levantó, haciendo que todos los suyos lo aclamaran.

"No es posible", pensó dentro de sí la bella mujer. "Fue asesinado por el guerrero de la Tierra..., no puede estar vivo".

De pronto, el tarkatano se inclinó para encender con la antorcha la hierba que estaba a los pies de la mujer. Pero algo lo distrajo.

—¡Hey, tú! ¡El dientón! —se escuchó una impertinente vocecilla.

Era Kung Jin, quien, posiblemente sobre confiado, se sentía lo suficientemente capaz de desafiar a esos extraños y atemorizantes enemigos.

—Bueno..., a decir verdad, todos aquí están bastante dientones, pero le hablo al de la antorcha... —se rascó la cabeza y emitió una risilla.

Los tarkatanos se vieron los unos a los otros, desconcertados por la presencia del intruso, y después lo miraron de manera nada amigable.

El tarkatano de la antorcha, Baraka, les hizo una seña, indicándoles que aguarden. La mujer, con el ceño fruncido, volteó a ver al joven, sin tener idea de su identidad ni sus intenciones.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Baraka preguntó con una bestial voz, acercando mucho su rostro al del joven, para hacerlo sentir amenazado.

Él retrocedio unos pasos atrás. Se sentía ligeramente nervioso, aunque no atemorizado, pues era el primer enemigo al que enfrentaba.

—¡Por los Dioses Antiguos! ¿Te gustaría una menta? ¡La necesitas!

Baraka se desconcertó por unos segundos y después rugió enfurecido, pues el extraño sólo lo estaba haciendo perder el tiempo.

—¡Interfieres con mi labor! ¡Huye o muere! —lo amenazó con golpearlo con la antorcha encendida.

Kung Jin hizo como que se cubría la cabeza, para evitar ser golpeado. En ese instante, escuchó al maestro muy cerca.

—¡Kung Jin! ¡Eres un...! —el maestro manoteaba, mientras trataba de encontrar un insulto adecuado, pero no lo encontró—. Me dejas sin palabras...

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí?! —furioso, Baraka miró alternadamente al joven y al maestro.

—¡Yo soy Kung Jin! Y él es... ¡el maestro! Y venimos a rescatar a esa damisela en peligro —señaló a la mujer.

Ella tenía una ceja arqueada. Le pareció extraño que ese muchacho estuviera dispuesto a ayudarla.

—¡Muy tarde! El emperador ha ordenado su muerte y lo que él ordena debe cumplirse. Les doy la oportunidad de reverenciarme e irse, o pueden quedarse y arder junto a ella.

El maestro iba a responderle, pero Kung Jin se adelantó.

—Elijo la tercer opción: brochetas a la tarkatana.

Entonces el joven tomó su arco y una flecha, y le apuntó al brazo de Baraka, clavándosela al instante, logrando que soltara la antorcha, después de un fuerte quejido de dolor.

—¡Acaben con ellos! —ordenó, con su brazo sangrante, tratando de arrancar la flecha atravesada en su extremidad. De pronto comenzó a correr, como si fuera a alertar a alguien sobre los invasores.

Kung Jin movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, a medida que escuchaba las cuchillas de los brazos de los monstruos siendo afiladas para asesinarlo.

—Dígame que mi táctica fue buena —imploró nervioso, viéndolos acercandose más y más a ellos.

—¿Táctica? ¡Lo que hiciste no fue una táctica, fue una estupidez! —estaba irritado por la imprudencia de su aprendiz. No obstante seguía a la expectativa, pensando en qué hacer—. Es momento de luchar. Tuviste el _valor_ de provocarlos, entonces ten el valor de enfrentarlos.

Sin tiempo a nada, los tarkatanos se lanzaron hacia ellos, con sus cuchillas listas para desgarrar su piel.

El maestro, con espada en mano, comenzó a esquivar las tajadas de sus enemigos, e interponía su arma, para que el filoso metal lo portegiera de una dolorosa muerte. Se agachaba cada que un monstruo pretendía cortar su cuello, con el fin de decapitarlo, y respondía con aturdidores golpes que le daban la ventaja suficiente para hacer caer sin vida sus oponentes.

Kung Jin, a pesar de no tener un arma filosa, podía defenderse con la dura madera de su arco, haciendo casi lo mismo que el maestro hacía con su espada. Cuando los enemigos se arremolinaron, tomó dos flechas de su carcaj, y gracias a su filosa punta, pudo utilizarlas como dagas. Una y otra vez las clavaba en el cuerpo de los tarkatanos que lo atacaban con furia.

—¡Maestro, son demasiados! —gritó sin dejar de luchar.

—¡No pienses en nada y concéntrate en luchar! ¡Deja que tu fuerza y el hambre de supervivencia se apoderen de tu cuerpo y mente! —siguió luchando, sin mirar al joven, pues el mínimo descuido podía costarle la vida.

Kung Jin le hizo caso y trató de poner su mente en blanco, concentrándose únicamente en la fiereza de sus puños. Arrojó las sangrantes y desgastadas flechas que empuñaba con fuerza y tomó otro par, dispuesto a exterminar a todo aquel que se pusiera frente a él.

Un tarkatano intentó darle una patada en el vientre, pero la rápida reacción del arquero hizo que atrapara su extremidad en el aire y le clavara una flecha en la rodilla. Su oponente rugió de dolor y, al estár distraído por la sangre que brotaba de su rodilla sin control, le clavó la flecha en la espalda, cayendo sin vida después de unos instantes.

Mientras Kung Jin reía victorioso, otro enemigo trató de sorprenderlo por la espalda, pero percibió su presencia y sin siquiera mirar atrás, le clavó una flecha en el rostro.

Después vio a la mujer a lo lejos. Se dio cuenta de que su maestro no estaba teniendo muchos problemas para luchar contra los enemigos, así que decidió ir a liberarla.

—¡No tema! Mi maestro y yo estamos aquí para... —dijo mientras le desataba las manos, pero en cuanto la liberó, ella sacó un par de abanicos que tenían filosas cuchillas en el borde—... protegerla —continuó, sorprendido, pues no era tan _indefensa_ como creía.

—¡No hay tiempo qué perder! ¡Acabemos con ellos! —dijo la luchadora y juntos corrieron a donde estaban concentrados los enemigos.

Tan pronto como llegó, la mujer lanzó sus abanicos, logrando decapitar a dos tarkatanos. En cuestión de segundos, sus abanicos aparecieron de nuevo en sus manos y comenzó a luchar contra los atacantes que la rodeaban.

Los tres guerreros parecían imparables. A pesar de haber muchos adversarios por abatir, ellos lograban detenerlos fácilmente.

—No dejen que su apariencia los engañe. Son unos idiotas —dijo la guerrera al maestro y su aprendiz, sin dejar de luchar, derrotándolos fácilmente.

—Me doy cuenta —respondió Kung Jin, notando la debilidad de los monstruos.

El maestro estaba más que confiado, con su espada sangrante atravesando a cada enemigo que lo enfrentaba. La guerrera, Kitana, estaba impresionada por la habilidad que poseían esos extraños.

Un tarkatano estaba a punto de clavar su cuchilla en la espalda de Kung Jin. Sin embargo, Kitana lanzó uno de sus abanicos, cercenando el brazo del enemigo.

—Le debo una —agradeció el arquero, al ver a su agresor desangrándose en el suelo, gritando de dolor.

Curiosamente, él vio a otro monstruo acercándose sigilosamente hacia ella, con una roca levantada, con la intención de estrellarla en su cabeza. Rápidamente, tomó una flecha y apuntó a la frente del enemigo, dando justo en el blanco, haciéndolo caer muerto de inmediato.

—Estamos a mano —bromeó el arquero, y continuaron con la lucha.

Después de un largo rato, en donde se jugaron la vida a cada segundo, finalmente cayó el último adversario. Cubiertos de sangre y con sus ropas rotas, los tres guerreros se reunieron en medio de la masacre.

—No fue difícil..., aunque sí muy cansado —Kung Jin se secó el sudor de la frente con la mano.

—No sé quiénes son ustedes, ni por qué están aquí, pero les agradezco mucho su ayuda —Kitana se reverenció antes ellos, como muestra de gratitud.

—Venimos de la Tierra. El haberla encontrado fue una casualidad. Él es mi alumno y deseaba mostrarle los peligros reales que conlleva ser un guerrero. Me complace que esta lección haya sido más que una enseñanza.

—¿Son de la Tierra? Su reino está en serio peligro. El emperador del Outworld está vivo, y sé que no aceptará su derrota tan fácilmente. Debo prevenir a Raiden y a sus luchadores cuanto antes. Su reino necesita luchadores que kombatan por él. Varios de los suyos han caído —agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos—. ¿Por qué no se unen a Raiden y así ocupar el lugar que dejaron los que murieron luchando?

Kung Jin se entusiasmó al escuchar la petición de Kitana. ¿Sería posible que él lograra formar parte del Torneo Mortal Kombat?

—Agradecemos su invitación —el maestro le ofreció una reverencia—, pero mi alumno y yo tenemos que regresar a nuestro reino. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que los guerreros que aún viven lograrán hacer algo para detener al emperador.

—Lo entiendo. A pesar de no ser de la Tierra, deseo cooperar con Raiden. El emperador se queja de mi traición, cuando él me dio la espalda primero.

La sonrisa del arquero desapareció; pues él anhelaba formar parte del brutal torneo, como lo hizo su primo. Sentía que esa era una gran oportunidad, pero nuevamente, tenía que aceptar la decisión del maestro.

Después de una breve conversación de despedida, Kitana corrió en busca de Raiden y sus luchadores. Mientras tanto, el maestro y Kung Jin regresaron a la Tierra.

* * *

En medio del bosque donde se encontraron por primera vez, Kung Jin le contaba con entusiasmo a su maestro el esfuerzo que hizo al luchar contra los tarkatanos.

—Y luego uno de esos tipos intentó clavarme la cuchilla de su brazo, pero yo le dije que mirara detrás de él; entonces el idiota lo hizo y yo aproveché para darle un puñetazo que lo dejó tirado —rio tratando de provocar la risa del maestro, pero no lo logró—. Supongo que no lo hice bien, ¿verdad? —desdibujó su sonrisa.

—Haber enfrentado a los tarkatanos de la manera que lo hiciste, fue lo más estúpido que nunca he visto —causó que el joven bajara la cabeza, apenado—; pero también lo más valiente. No sólo demostraste que puedes derrotar a varios enemigos, sino también demostraste mucho valor, algo que es indispensable para ser un gran guerrero. Y aunque esos enemigos no eran tan poderosos como otros que podrías enfrentar en algún momento, para ser tu primer prueba lo hiciste muy bien.

Kung Jin volvió a sonreir nuevamente, orgulloso de las palabras del maestro.

—¿Quién lo diría? ¡Gané la batalla! —alardeó, cruzando los brazos con soberbia.

—No sólo ganaste la batalla, también has ganado mi honra, porque hasta el más poderoso guerrero sabe reverenciarse ante alguien que lo considera digno —se reverenció ante él, satisfecho por el coraje y corazón que el joven puso durante el entrenamiento y la batalla.

Kung Jin, se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes, sorprendido de que haya conseguido el honor del maestro, y se reverenció.

—Usted prometió mostrarme su rostro cuando me considerara un guerrero digno —dijo después de la reverencia, dejándolo callado por un momento.

Tras varios segundos de silencio, el maestro miró al cielo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Es verdad. Te has ganado el honor de ver mi rostro. Te dije que me quitaría la máscara ante ti, así que...

Sin decir más, el maestro tomó su máscara y la dejó caer al suelo, cayendo justo a sus pies.

Kung Jin abrió la boca sorprendido, y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, incrédulo de lo que estaba viendo.

—No es posible... —soltó su arco y su carcaj, y se dejó caer al suelo, de rodillas. Se frotó los ojos, pensando que era una alucinación, y después estiró su tembloroso brazo, señalando el rostro del maestro—. Eres... Kung Lao.

—Así es, primo. Soy Kung Lao —se quitó la túnica que tenía encima de su ropa, revelando su vestimenta habitual que usaba para luchar.

—Pero... estás muerto. ¡Yo mismo fui a tu funeral!

—Sí, Kung Jin. Estoy muerto. Parte de mi está en el Infierno, pero la otra fue a donde en verdad pertenece. Te he estado observando desde un lugar muy lejano. Vi que tus emociones estaban en total desorden. Los espíritus tenemos la facultad de regresar a la Tierra cuando hay inquietudes que no nos dejan estár en paz para buscar la forma de arreglarlas. Es por eso que la gente a menudo dice ver espíritus que intentan comunicarles algo. Así que sólo vine para ayudarte a que sigas ese gran sueño que me contaste la última vez que me viste.

Kung Jin sentía una profunda dicha de ver a su primo.

—A la familia le dará mucho gusto verte —se acercó a él y lo jaló del brazo—. ¡Vamos a casa!

Kung Lao liberó su brazo de un brusco movimiento, causando el desconcierto del joven..

—No, Kung Jin. No puedo regresar a casa. La misión de nuestro encuentro fue guiarte en el largo camino que hay que recorrer para ser un guerrero. Ya te he enseñado el camino, ahora debes andar por él tú sólo. Pero antes de que me vaya, quiero enseñarte un secreto.

Levantó la aljaba que había dejado caer momentos atrás y tomó un par de flechas. Cerró los ojos y musitó unas oraciones, mientras Kung Jin lo miraba extrañado. De pronto, los artefactos comenzaron a emitir un instenso resplandor blanco, haciendo que Kung Jin entrecerrara los ojos y después se apagaron.

—Antes de luchar, trata de conectar tu alma con el espíritu de tus ancestros. Pídeles que te den su poder y ellos lo conducirán a tus flechas y tu aljaba, haciendo su daño el doble de poderoso. Sabrás que te han escuchado cuando una luz cegadora envuelva tus armas. Puedes estár seguro que también te habré entregado mi poder cuando lo invoques —le ofreció el carcaj y las flechas.

Kung Jin las recibió cuidadosamente. No dijo ni una sola palabra, pues sabía que eso significaba que la despedida era inminente.

—Recuerda todo lo que aprendiste, pero sobre todas las cosas, nunca pierdas el corazón.

En ese momento Kung Lao se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, alejándose rápidamente.

—¡Espera! ¡No te vayas aún! —gritó el arquero.

Corrió para intentar alcanzarlo pero tropezó con una roca, cayendo sobre un charco de agua que llenó de lodo su ropa. Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, pero la silueta de su primo ya era imperceptible.

—¡Kung Lao! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Aún hay cosas que quiero preguntarte!

Al ver que sus gritos no eran escuchados y que su primo se había ido para siempre, agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Había un silencio absoluto, el cual permaneció por varios instantes, mientras Kung Jin se lamentaba. De repente percibió el sonido de un gong siendo golpeado a lo lejos. Abrió los ojos y trató de identificar la dirección en la que se escuchaba. De pronto comenzó a escucharse con más intensidad.

—¿De dónde viene ese sonido? —miró a su alrededor, viendo unas aves emprendiendo el vuelo, asustadas por el estruendo que rompía el silencio.

El sonido se escuchaba mucho más fuerte cada segundo, lastimando sus oídos, haciendo que se los cubriera con fuerza.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —se preguntó, atormentado por los golpes del intrumento de percusión.

Tal estruendo lo hizo quejarse y gritar al ser insoportable, sientiendo que sus oídos estallarían. Más aves comenzaron salir de todos lados, cuyos aleteos se mezclaban con los gritos de Kung Jin y el incesante sonido del gong.

* * *

De repente, Kung Jin abrió los ojos, exaltado, y se vio en el jardín del sepulcro familiar, solo y empapado por la lluvia. Frente a él, estaba un anciano, tocando el gong como parte del ritual fúnebre.

El arquero miró a su alrededor, con la respiración agitada. Se tocó la cabeza y luego se frotó los ojos. Miró con tristeza al anciano que tocaba el gong, cuyo sonido lo despertó y lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta de la cripta familiar y Se asomó por el opaco cristal. Pudo percibir la urna de las cenizas de Kung Lao. Cabizbajo constató que lo vivido, había sido un sueño, o tal vez una alucinación al haber estado concentrado reflexionando en su primo.

Cerró los ojos y pateó una piedra que se encontraba frente a él. Ya no había nadie más ahí, así que quiso retirarse. Indeciso, miró hacia el lado al que había que ir para llegar a su casa. Después miró al lado contrario, pensando que tal vez lo mejor sería buscar suerte en un lugar lejos de su hogar.

De pronto algo llamó su atención. Entrecerró los ojos desconcertado, pues a lo lejos, vio una silueta muy parecida a la que tenía "el maestro" en su alucinación, caminando hacia el firmamento.

—¿Será él? —se dijo a sí mismo, en sus ansias de vivir en carne propia su alucinación.

Después negó con la cabeza, insultándose a sí mismo por haber tenido tan descabellada idea. Trató de ignorarlo y dio un par de pasos para ir a su casa, pero después la curiosidad lo invadió de nuevo, y regresó su vista a ese sendero.

No pudo contener los deseos de aclarar su duda y decidió alcanzar al sujeto. No estaba seguro de qué sería lo que encontraría al llegar hasta él; sin embargo, pese a que sabía que era tal vez era imposible, anhelaba que su alucinación se volviera realidad.

* * *

 _Como el lector pudo apreciar, es una típica historia de un maestro experto en artes marciales y su alumno. Me gustan mucho este tipo de historias, estilo Karate Kid o la serie Kung Fu de los años 70, etc., así que la mancuerna de Kung Lao y Kung Jin, como mentor y alumno, es algo que alguna vez pensé hacer realidad en un fic, y quise aprovechar esta oportunidad.  
_

 _La variación Ancestral de Kung Jin me encanta, así que la parte del final donde su primo le entrega las flechas y la aljaba antes de irse fue un guiño a esa variación.  
_

 _Y bien, espero que haya sido del agrado del lector. Nuevamente comento que es un gusto participar en un reto más, junto a magníficos escritores._

 _Gracias y nos leemos en otro fic._


End file.
